


Through the crowd越過人群延伸 【圆刷】欠你的生日　R18注意

by the_one_1111



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_1111/pseuds/the_one_1111
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo





	Through the crowd越過人群延伸 【圆刷】欠你的生日　R18注意

Through the crowd越过人群 延伸  
【圆刷】欠你的生日 R18注意

年末可以庆祝的日子太多了，万圣节的搞怪、圣诞节的热闹紧接着迎接新的一年，人们总是用尽一切的力气在年末的时刻将一年剩下的所有热情燃尽，好像不这么做就吃亏似的。

对于全圆佑而言，今年的年末，有更大的事，或者说又有了一件大事。

「真的不出门吗？听说市中心的圣诞灯还点着，上次经过很漂亮的。」  
手里端着刚冲好的咖啡和热可可走到沙发边，看着整个人缩在毯子里的人，全圆佑不知道第几次的问道。

「恩，想待在家里，今天特别冷阿。」

将视线从手里的书中移开，洪知秀抬头看着全圆佑，好看的眉眼轻轻笑着，声音和缓的一如往常，就好像整个人都成为了那团毛毯的一部分。

这样子的洪知秀无论说些什么，全圆佑都很难不答应，一段相爱的关系并非无所求的平等依靠，而是当一人柔软的蹭近，另一人甘愿且满足的回抱。

「好吧，听你的，今天我们知秀生日，你最大。」

将两杯饮品放到茶几上，向后坐倒进沙发里，同一时间的洪知秀也移开了挡着位置的毛毯，在人坐定后顺势的盖上。全圆佑的手臂自然地放到了椅背上，将缩成一小团的人儿牢牢地圈进自己怀中，低头用鼻尖蹭过洪知秀的发璇，余光看着被捧在洪知秀怀里的书。

或者说从侧面上方的角度，望着洪知秀轻轻颤动的睫毛。

「是在写什么的书呢？」

「不知道。」

「你不是在看吗？」

「我不是还没看完吗？」

一来一回的对话毫无意义甚至没有经过大脑，全圆佑问着无脑的问题，将气息铺散在洪知秀的耳侧，观察着他一点点的变红，这让他想到在美国的那段时间，有一次和人去看海边的日出，天边慢慢泛起的红晕，红、澄再到无限延伸的敞亮。

「知秀。」  
「嗯？」

冲动的感觉跳过了本该路过的脑子，脱口而出。

「你，这几年的生日都怎么过的啊？」

重新开始、应该说是继续下去的这些日子里，全圆佑总用笨拙的方法一点点的补上两人空缺的日子，回想曾经、弥补经历，他笨拙的模样就像再相见的夜里，跌跌撞撞地推开车门，又跌跌撞撞的抓住洪知秀的手。

明白对方无法消弥的补偿心理，洪知秀一直都接受着，一方面或许是温和的本性难移，最主要的心思，却是自己也同样有着那样的渴望，全圆佑想知道洪知秀在没他的日子过得如何，而洪知秀也何尝不是如此，小心翼翼的窥探着一块敞开的空间到底装载了多少自己不曾参与的故事。

「跟净汉他们一起过啊，应该说他们帮我过。」

听到问题时，洪知秀翻书的手顿了顿，放在书页上的指尖多磨擦了一回，才将其实并没有看完的一页翻了过去。

「那应该很热闹吧。」

拦着洪知秀的手臂微微收紧，全圆佑低下头，将脑袋放到洪知秀的颈侧，他的眼镜镜框蹭过洪知秀的脸颊，金属的质感有些冰冷。

「恩，也还好，就是一起吃饭，给我祝福吧。」

放弃看着怎么也读不进去的书，将书本阖上，洪知秀挺起融入在沙发中、全圆佑怀里的身子，将书放到桌面上，随手拿了一个杯子凑近口鼻，是咖啡阿。

「都几岁了还庆生感觉没什么必要了。」只闻了一下又将杯子放了回去，盯着另一杯冒着热气的杯子，洪知秀说着：「但这几、这几年，我都答应了大家的庆生邀约。」

也不知道是什么鬼使神差的，洪知秀转过头，看着从刚刚就不再言语的人，果不其然的直盯着自己，见他转过头，便伸出手扣住他放在腿上的双手，用大手包裹住，全圆佑像是知道了洪知秀想说些什么，坐起了身。

「因为我，不想、或者说不敢吧，一个人待着。」

如若话语可以秤重，这句话绝对比任何一句话语还轻，若外头街道上有人吶喊、刚煮下的热水开了或者冰箱的运作的声音突然加大，全圆佑都可能听不见这句话，它轻的像是未曾出现，而洪知秀低垂的眉眼，似乎也传达出一说就后悔的情绪。

我怕一个人待着又会去想，这是第几个没有你的生日。  
年末生日的孩子就好比站在一段可计算时间的末端，当生日来临的一刻，代表了时间的移转，代表了又是一年的消逝，对于洪知秀而言，那个埋在心里根部的人，又离开了一年。所以他总是尽兴的参与为他准备的生日会，看着爱着自己的人们献上祝福，或许只要够多，他就可以熬过少了一个人的二十四小时。

用一切的欢声笑语，掩盖住空有回音的想念。

轻地宛如没有忠亮的话落下后许久无声，洪知秀快速地眨了眼，带着刚刚好的笑容抬起头，他后悔自己的鬼使神差，他不想加深彼此之间无尽的愧疚，其实当全圆佑再次回到他的生活中，再一次拥抱他，对于洪知秀而言，很多事情都没那么重要。时间能冲淡的就任它洗刷，他这一次想把握住当下。

「哈哈，也许是年纪到了开始怕孤单了吧，真是的……。」

「今年你不会是一个人。」  
紧盯着洪知秀的眉眼，全圆佑放开握着的手，双手捧上对方的面颊，将人往自己的方向带近。

我回来了，不走了。

这句话说得多，就好像只是笑着它证明不了，全圆佑没有再说着一样的低语，只是一吻而上，捧着面颊的大手向他的后脑杓探去，修长的手指穿梭在柔软的发梢之间，动情的吻是忘却了本能的呼吸，就像是自己所拥吻的人儿，才是活下去最必须的要素。

将爱具体转化成人类本能的行为，任由着全圆佑的亲吻，感受到棉质的居家服被撩起，温热的手抚摸上腰侧，洪知秀轻轻地闭上眼帘。

今年的生日，他好爱好爱的人，又回到他的身边了。

有一种说法是冬天出生的孩子不会怕冷，此时的洪知秀也的确燥热难耐。被连着毛毯一起抱回房间里，摊在床上的他望着跪在自己身侧的人双手抬起，利落地把上衣退去，重新冒出来的脑袋头发有点乱，鼻梁上的眼镜也稍微歪了点，扫视着精壮的躯体，体脂数偏低的人一直有着好看的肌肉线条，每一道痕迹都像是被最厉害的雕刻家细心琢磨。

「圆佑。」  
躺在床上的洪知秀轻轻叫了一声，引来正把衣物丢到一旁的人注意。伸手勾了勾示意对方弯下腰靠近，在俊脸乖顺的蹭近自己时，洪知秀抬手碰了碰还在鼻梁上的镜框，又伸手拦住全圆佑的颈侧，一使力，仰起头用嘴轻咬住镜架，重新躺回床上时，嘴里叼着对方的眼镜。

「让你看不清楚，大近视眼。」

将眼镜往一旁扔，洪知秀带着点调笑的意味，对着全圆佑笑道。  
没了眼镜遮挡的全圆佑，面无表情的模样生冷的可以，但不多时便反应了过来，细长的双眼一瞇，笑容溜到了嘴角。他快速的弯腰向下，将两人的距离来近到肌肤相亲。

当全圆佑身上的味道肆无忌惮的包裹住他的口鼻，洪知秀听见他是这么说的。

「那我不就要更靠近一些，才能看清我的宝贝了吗？」

性爱本就是爱的一环，激情的肉体碰撞总能让本就在精神上交合的两人有实质的融合，早没有初次进入时的恐惧和疼痛，若要洪知秀去回忆他们第一次的交合，也只能想起那一声声回荡在自己耳边的「知秀。」  
赤裸的身躯暴露在空气中却并不觉得寒冷，洪知秀不断被大手抚过的胸，乳首发红儿挺立着，在暖白皮的身躯上娇嫩欲滴。全圆佑的手又一次的抚过他的大腿腿根，一路向上的将他的脚扛上肩膀，跪坐的身子挺立起，性器精神饱满的抵着洪知秀的臀部。

「我进去啰。」  
无论第几次，全圆佑总是照顾着他的心情，顾虑他的感受，也许不善表达的他，在和洪知秀相处的日月里，也成了骨子里透着温柔的模样。  
「恩。」  
知道自己若不回应，抵着他身下的硕大也只会不断的来回摩擦着，显示对方的难耐，洪知秀轻声应道，反射性的咬住下唇，准备接受熟悉的疼痛。  
在精准地找到入口的同时，全圆佑同时注意到对方下意识的动作，顺着向前顶入的动作，全圆佑俯身吻住洪知秀，一点受惊吓的惊呼被埋没在纠缠的唇舌之中。

来回纠缠的舌头互相打着架，只有在偶而放开又再次吻上的间隙才能获得新的空气，身下的动作只短暂停留了一下，大概是半个吻的时间便缓慢的抽动起来，性器被紧实的肠壁包裹住，就好比整个人被浸泡在温热的汪洋，他能感觉到他前端的突起和柱身优越的经脉，他也能感受到他体内每一寸炙热的折痕，吸允着、翻搅着、冲撞着，来回蹭过并揉捏着每个敏感的方寸之间，全圆佑又刻意的停下轻吻的动作，向下咬住洪知秀的喉结。  
男人的喉结敏感脆弱，一点刺痛连着下身逐渐扩大的欢愉窜上脑门，从尾椎到喉咙，洪知秀来不及咬上唇，难耐的摇着头，半开的小嘴露出来不及吞咽的呻吟。

「别、你别玩，哼嗯……」  
「别玩什么？哥是让我停下来吗？」  
大概是种恶趣味，或者说是情趣，在性事中意外话多的全圆佑总喜欢叫洪知秀哥，即使在年纪上的确如此，但却莫名的引人遐想和害臊。说是这么说，身下规律的抽插动作却一点也没停下，全圆佑甚至上手，一路从洪知秀的锁骨顺势向下抚摸，像是数着他的肋骨，在乳首处打了一个圈引的洪知秀紧抓着被褥的手又一次缩紧，向下抚摸的动作却是没停，炙热的大掌抚过终于有点肉的小肚子，在腰侧处轻抓了一下。

「全圆佑！你、啊嗯！」  
被对方玩弄似的动作激起情绪，带水的眼眸含泪，破碎的嗓子大喊出声，不像平常处变不惊的洪知秀，更像是个易碎娇贵却惹人欺负的人儿。在听见那一声叫唤的同时，全圆佑终于晃到下腹的手和紧贴着腹部的性器打了个招呼，便一把握住。一直没受到关爱的性器瞬间像是憋不住的，顶端渗出些许的液体。  
「等等我呀，知秀不是一个慢性子的人吗？」  
刻意地放慢自己下深抽插进入的速度，全圆佑弯下腰，将头埋在洪知秀的颈侧，贪婪的品尝属于对方的香气，无论过了多久，这样的气息永远令他难能自拔。

共同达到高潮像是情侣间性事的浪漫，置身于天堂的一刻，你也同样在那。情事是爱情的一环，用最具体的行为，刻骨铭心的融合。

「知秀。」  
「干嘛？」  
重新躺回床上时两人都染上了同样味道的香气，洪知秀翻身准确的在对方怀里找到属于自己的位置，又像是不满意的蹭了两下，累得要闭上的双眼，眼皮之间不断打着架。

「生日快乐。」  
低沉的嗓音像是有着魔咒，洪知秀也不记得自己是否有响应，靠着的胸膛均匀的呼吸着，而属于他的那道气息也逐渐绵长。  
怀里的人而轻轻睡去，过往的缺漏也不须补齐。  
欠你的生日，用我的一辈子来还可好？

开荤（？  
生日快乐我们知秀  
关于越过人群系列，近期会有出本的消息，对，没看错是出本，主要是自己想要纪念一下，到时候会有贩卖的预告也会抽一到两本书，目前还在校稿阶段，收录的不只有越过人群的部分（？  
详细内容之后确定好了会公布，到时候就有喜欢的大家可以注意一下（？  
来吧都开荤了，不留言说不过去吧（什么


End file.
